1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vertical shut-off valve, engaging in control of the fluid flow from a pressurized inlet source to the outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vertical shut-off valve described in the earlier application is suited to supply fluid manually or automatically for a liquid delivery system in a manner of on-and-off operation. It has been improved by adding new features for better performance, which include an added sealing element in the top cover area, the supplementary grooves for ring seals, a barrier for limiting emplacement of the valve seat in the valve housing body, a valve seat added another stage on the inner wall of the opening for easy tooling and grooves for the ring seal, and novel features on the stem assembly and the pushbutton. In addition, the new features comprise an added key element on the shoulder and the thread of the stem assembly for the grip with a tool for the prevention of spinning.